


延迟 扭曲 凝视 交互

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles





	延迟 扭曲 凝视 交互

电车上的与陌生男子的肢体接触治愈了周一的我

 

那个上班族的衬衫皱到像一张被上司暴躁揉过又被某人可怜兮兮展开的打印纸 姑且叫他A吧

之所以注意到他是因为他个子应该有一米七五左右 和我不女装出门的时候差不多 是有肌肉的那种瘦 骨架却意外很娇小的样子 而且长得神似那位现在已经跨入三十代的偶像歌手

连休假期过后 清晨八点半抵达的地铁 依旧很拥挤 返工的男男女女看起来都精神奕奕 在车门处就差点抱作一团

为了不冒犯到和我一起正对车门的女士的臀部 我把装着A5大小的图纸卷的包夹在两腿之间 改为侧身对着过道发呆 老实垂下的手臂和后面站着的A为缩小自身体积抱在胸前的手臂正好有意无意地擦过 

是很顺滑又温热的手感或者说臂感


End file.
